


Draw a Line or Be With It

by Abijam



Category: Actor RPF, Captain America (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies RPF
Genre: Barebacking, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-25
Updated: 2014-04-25
Packaged: 2018-01-20 18:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1520063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abijam/pseuds/Abijam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chris and Sebastian have to share a bed for two weeks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draw a Line or Be With It

 

 

  
Chris used his card key to go into the room. He put his bag on the floor carelessly, and sighed.

"What's the matter?"

Sebastian asked as he walked past Chris to go inside, their shoulders touching and Chris swayed a little before getting his balance. The younger guy was already opening his bag and grabbing his stuff out. Clothes, book, toiletries, and... Chris walked over to the bed Sebastian was standing by, sighing again.

"Two fully grown men sharing a tiny double bed for two weeks? Yeah, of course it doesn't matter. It's great."

Sebastian gave him a short look. "You didn't seem to mind before. You were like, yay I'll get to take photos of Sebastian Stan drooling on his pillow."

His tone was definitely mocking but at the same time had a smile in it, and Chris wanted to sigh again. "That's when i thought the bed would possibly be bigger than this." Seriously, Chris and Sebastian were both big. Maybe Chris more than Sebastian since he had to get as big as he could for Steve Rogers role. Sebastian was kind of toned up so his body looked lean and balanced with right amount of muscles so, maybe not so big but enough to take up quite a bit of space on a double bed. Chris started to wonder if the bed was going to survive with two of them on it.

"They said it was hard to get a secured room for both of us, and this was the only one they could do." Sebastian said as he was holding out his toothbrush. "And it's only for two weeks."

Chris crossed his arms. "You ever shared a bed with a guy of my size for two weeks?"

Sebastian didn't even look at him when walking towards bathroom. "Now you're invading my personal boundary. I might draw a line."

It wasn't that Chris didn't want to share some space with his co-worker, but still, it would've been better if the place was a little more spacious. Like, enough for both of them to move around. It was a studio. The place was fairly clean, with a small kitchen and a small bathroom and a small table and a small window and small everything. The bed was taking like half the room already so there weren't many furniture. Chris never had to stay in a room small like this since high school.

Okay, just for two weeks. Chris sighed and Sebastian called him.

"You have toothpaste, Chris?"

"Yeah," said Chris, then when he searched his own bag, "oh actually no. I should buy one."

"I'll buy it on my way back. I think my take for today's gonna be shorter than yours."

Chris brought his own toiletries to bathroom. Man, it was tiny. They literally had to squeeze together when they were organizing the cupboard. Sebastian stumbled and grunted. "Shot for first showers in the morning." he said, and Chris said they should do rock paper scissors.

  
*

  
During the two weeks, the part they had to film wasn't too hard. Some action scenes together, and extra solo scenes for Chris. So Chris finished later, it was like 8 p.m when he got to his room. Their room.

First night wasn't too comfortable, he should say, but not too bad either. When he arrived Sebastian was already asleep on one side of the bed, slouched sideways like he tried to leave as much space for Chris as he could. Chris had a short shower, brushed his teeth with the toothpaste that probably Stan bought on his way, and climbed into the bed.

Of course the space was tight. He did his best not to touch Sebastian but it was quite impossible. But Sebastian was in a deep sleep, not even a sound of breathing, and he was just so still like that. So Chris spent few minutes adjusting to this new environment, and soon fell into a deep tired sleep just like his bed-mate.

  
*

  
"Hey, wake up."

Chris opened his eyes. Sebastian's face was an inch away, deep aqua blue eyes blinking.

"It's almost seven." he said, and walked over to bathroom. As Sebastian, who was clean and dressed, was checking himself in the mirror, Chris got up. Sunlight was pouring in from the tiny window. He rubbed his face with both hands.

"Ugh. So tired."

"Sorry. Did I kick you?" Sebastian smiled.

"I don't think so. Just tired from the stunts I had to do yesterday."

"And probably from sleeping next to a guy on a double bed."

"Maybe. You snored." Chris said jokingly and Sebastian snorted. It was weird seeing Sebastian in the morning when he just got up. But yeah, the bed wasn't so comfortable but Chris didn't wake up during the night, not even for once. Probably because he was too tired to wake up to anything, or Sebastian was just a very good bed-sharing buddy.

That sounded weird.

"Okay, I'm leaving. See you on the set." Sebastian said as he put his shoes on. Chris, still sitting on the bed, said as yawning.

"When did you get up? You seem to have slept well."

"Around 5? Thanks to the past experience of sharing a bed with a guy of your size."

"Seriously?" Chris asked, and Sebastian laughed. He said with a grin.

"No, Chris. You're my first"

  
*

  
Few days passed without much happening. Chris found himself getting used to coming back to the small room to crawl inside the small bed next to Sebastian. It was still very awkward and heart-dropping when he opened his eyes in the morning to find Sebastian's sleeping face only few inches away from his or hear him having a shower in the bathroom. Sebastian didn't seem to care at all, so Chris didn't either. At least he tried to.

Chris was enjoying his break when Sebastian came back into the set. Chris looked at him, and soon narrowed his eyes.

"Is that my shirt?"

Sebastian sat on the chair next to him. He nodded with a small apologetic smile.

"Yeah all my shirts are in the laundry machine. Sorry, was going to text you and ask first but I had to hurry."

The shirt was a little big for him so the sleeves were rolled up. It was light blue, almost white, and the color really suited Sebastian. It matched with his eyes. Chris stared at him for a moment and tilted his head.

"You went through my bag."

"I'm. So. Sorry. I'll shout you a coffee?"

Chris turned his head to the script. "Yeah, whatever."

When Sebastian was going to say something, Russo called Chris and he stood up. Not looking at Sebastian he walked away from him.

  
*

  
Next day when Chris woke up Sebastian wasn't in the room. Chris didn't see him coming in last night since he went to bed early, but was sure Sebastian slept next to him. When he took a shower and was getting changed to go down for breakfast Sebastian came into the room. His eyes widened when he found Chris buttoning his shirt.

"Uh, hey."

"Hey." Chris replied. When he sat on the bed to bend down for his shoes, a box was handed to him.

"What's this?"

"It's yours." Sebastian said, and Chris took it. Chris gave a questioning look to Sebastian and the guy mumbled something like I'll see you later then went out. Chris opened the box. It was a brand new shirt.

He took off what he was wearing and tried the new one. It fit him perfectly. Chris groaned, somewhat feeling like a total asshole.

They didn't see each other until few hours later, and Chris approached Sebastian who was dressed as Winter Soldier. Sebastian's serious face disappeared and started looking fidgety when he saw Chris. Chris felt really bad.

"I'm sorry for being a jerk" he said, sort of sighing "I'm just not very used to someone coming into my space and... I guess I got a bit sensitive."

He saw Sebastian's shoulders loosening a little but he still looked tense. "No, it's my fault. Should've asked first."

"It's alright. It's just a shirt, you can wear whatever you want from my bag. Only if you don't mind looking like you're wearing your dad's clothes or something."

That made Sebastian frown and laugh at the same time. "Seriously? That bad?"

Chris smiled teasingly. "Not bad at all, dude."

  
*

  
Things were alright again, like nothing happened. But Chris could sense that Sebastian was being extra careful. Not touching anything that belonged to Chris, even his fucking hair jell that they sometimes shared. Chris sort of felt sick with guilt when he saw Sebastian so crouched on to one side of the bed at night, facing away from Chris, like he almost wanted to shrink into a small ball.

Well, he knew Sebastian's the sensitive and careful sort of guy but, really? Chris thought as he lied there in dark.

Yeah, it's true that he kind of got pissed off when Sebastian touched his bag but it wasn't like Sebastian was the guy who'd usually do that; he was far, far from being rude. Chris didn't mind his personal space being invaded, he just overacted because he wasn't used to sharing such a tiny space with someone. And now when Sebastian couldn't even lie down straight because of him.

Okay so he had to prove he's okay with this whole thing.

What should he do to make him believe that?

Chris acted like he was sleeping for a few minutes, making even breathing sounds and all. Then he turned around towards Sebastian, and like it was all his natural instincts doing, he slowly put his arm around the guy's waist. Sebastian jolted a bit, he could hear his breath hitching. Chris ignored that and pulled the guy towards him. Their bodies touched.

Through Sebastian's back that was touching his chest, Chris could feel his heart pacing a little. Sebastian's muscles were frozen in his arm, his body so stiff so Chris thought maybe this was a bad idea after all. Maybe Sebastian didn't like this at all, maybe he hated being hugged by a guy.

Then slowly he could feel Sebastian's body relaxing, very slowly though. The body was warm and pliable in his arm, soon breathing even like he fell asleep.

And that thought, that Sebastian eased in his arm, was like a hit in the head that made Chris' heart beat unbelievably fast for some reason.

  
*

  
Next day was like nothing happened as well, but Sebastian seemed more loose than before. He even touched Chris' jacket to pass it to him, so that was an improvement. And it was that day when Sebastian got injured from shooting a fight scene.

Luckily it wasn't big, just left some bruised skin around his shoulder blade. Chris frowned when he saw that as Sebastian was getting changed into a T-shirt before going to bed.

"You okay?"

"It's nothing, doesn't even hurt much."

"Looks so painful though."

Sebastian grinned, then took his T-shirt off. He sat down on the edge of the bed, and gave Chris a tube of cream for bruises.

"Help me then?" he asked. Chris obliged.

When they got into the bed, Sebastian lied on sideways again, but this time facing Chris. It had been eight days since they shared a room and this was the first time he ever faced Chris in the bed. They were close, close enough so that he could feel Sebastian's minty breath on his face. When he looked, Chris could see Sebastian's eyes blinking by the dim light that came through the window.

"I can't lie down straight. My back hurts." Sebastian whispered, when he never ever lied straight next to him anyway.

Chris nodded and closed his eyes. He waited for Sebastian to fall asleep, and then he slowly moved trying not to wake him up. He put his arm around the guy like last time but avoiding his shoulder, and pulled him closer. Their nose almost touching and lips just an inch away.

It made him nervous, but so wanting.

Chris didn't know what he wanted but he could feel his lips dry up. Sebastian didn't wake up, he guessed, because his eyes were still shut. Then Chris closed his eyes too, and soon drifted into a warm sleep.

  
*

  
Few days passed again and it was their last day shooting in that area. When Chris came back to the room after last dinner, he found Sebastian already packing his bag.

"We're not leaving until tomorrow afternoon." Chris said and Sebastian looked at him over his shoulder.

"Yeah but I have a scene in the morning. Better to pack it now."

Chris shrugged. He unbuttoned his shirt as he walked into the bathroom. He could feel Sebastian's gaze lingering at his back when he took his shirt off, but when Chris turned around Sebastian was climbing into bed. Chris saw him lying down facing away from the bathroom, so he took his jeans and underwear off too, and went into the shower booth. Not closing the door.

Afterwards he came out, dried himself and wore a pair of boxers, but not any other clothes. He turned the light off the bathroom and went into the bed. Almost at the same time, Sebastian who seemed like he was sleeping, sat up. His eyes glowed down at Chris.

"You're fucking hitting on me."

He hissed, looking somewhat angry and aroused at the same time. Chris agreed.

"I am."

And it was almost at the same time when Chris pulled down Sebastian by waist and Sebastian bent over to kiss Chris.

The air suddenly got too hot, and Chris had to gasp between the kiss. Chris licked and bit and sucked his lips and Sebastian moaned, his hands running down Chris' bare chest. Chris flipped them and he was on top of Sebastian next moment, grinding into him between his legs. Sebastian whimpered.

"God, Chris." he looked up with wet eyes. His lips were glistening and swollen and that almost made Chris go mad with arousal. Chris kissed him rough again, almost ripping Sebastian's clothes off. He sucked on Sebastian's neck and the guy gasped as he put arms around Chris' shoulders. Fuck, it was hot. Sebastian Stan's body opening up for him, inviting him to do anything he wanted. And Sebastian seemed experienced in that.

"You said I was your first." Chris whispered as he grabbed the guy's ass, grinding his hips slow and hard like he was going to fuck him bare right away. Sebastian was trembling with lust.

"It's true, I'm straight." Sebastian huffed. And lifted his hips a bit for Chris to get the right angle. "At least I thought I was."

And Chris bent down, spread Sebastian's ass cheeks with thumbs and spat on it. When Chris started to finger his hole, Sebastian was moaning and gasping, his face so desperate and pretty that Chris had to kiss him again.

There was no lube, no condom. So Chris did fuck him bare and Sebastian almost sobbed with orgasm as he came twice. Chris pulled out just before he came, panting on Sebastian's shoulder who was totally fucked out underneath him. Chris kissed his wet lips slow and lazy, Sebastian kissed back.

"I'm totally wearing your shirt tomorrow." Sebastian mumbled before falling asleep, and Chris laughed.

 

 


End file.
